Razones para amar Levi x Hanji
by Becky Ongaku
Summary: Levi es un chico universitario totalmente normal, con una vida normal, bueno su familia no es tan normal pero fuera de eso tiene una vida simple. Hasta que conoce a una chica de lentes desquiciada llena de molesta energía que le dará a Levi un cambio en su vida de 180 . ¿Acaso una divertida historia de amor entre una loca alta y un bajito enojón inicia? LeviHan
1. Chapter 1

Un pequeño joven de 1.60 se estaba preparando para ir a la universidad, era el primer día, por fin estudiaría la carrera que tanto deseaba y se alejaría de todos esos ignorantes que por años fueron sus compañeros, bueno excepto su mejor amigo, Erwin Smith, el único que podría hacerle competencia en inteligencia porque todos los demás son unos inútiles incompetentes, pero por puro milagro lograron pasar la preparatoria.

Rivaille Ackerman, el mejor estudiante desde la primaria, con unas notas excelentes y una personalidad fría, seca, que a simple vista parece alguien depresivo, totalmente serio pero que por alguna extraña razón termina atrayendo a muchas chicas por más mal que les hable.

¿Es que acaso a las mujeres les gusta que las traten mal? ¿Por qué entre más frío es con ellas más les atrae? Nunca comprendió eso de las mujeres que ha conocido.

La familia Ackerman tiene la fama de ser inteligentes y fríos, Rivaille, quien de cariño le dicen Levi, se crio desde pequeño con su prima Mikasa Ackerman, quien tiene la misma personalidad de Levi, pero sólo un poco más suave, ambos fueron criados por Kenny Ackerman, alguien de un carácter lleno de sarcasmo y una demostración de cariño un tanto peculiar.

Nunca ha demostrado un cariño como cualquiera lo haría por sus hijos, nietos, sobrinos, etc., él siempre ha sido burlón con ellos, en especial con Levi, ya que el pobre se quedó midiendo 1.60 y siempre aprovecha el momento de burlarse de su estatura, desde los cuatro años les ha enseñado a ambos a pelear, si no estudiaban como tal los dejaba sin comer por todo un día, si alguien los molestaba él les daba unos consejos no muy sanos para que se defendieran.

Después de todo Kenny nunca deseó ser padre, pero cuando los padres de ambos sobrinos murieron en un accidente siendo estos unos pequeños, no tuvo más opción que encargarse de ellos, ni loco los dejaría en un orfanato, esas mierdas son de lo peor.

Levi bajaba las escaleras ya listo para irse a la universidad, encontrándose con Mikasa desayunando lista para irse a la preparatoria.

—¿Dónde está el idiota de Kenny? —preguntó el mayor.

—Salió antes, parece que le hablaron para un proyecto importante o algo así—respondió la azabache restándole importancia.

—Como sea, comeré algo en la universidad.

—Conoces las reglas, no podemos comer nada fuera de casa, Kenny siempre dice que podríamos enfermarnos de diarrea si comemos fuera.

—Lo sé, y comería lo que hizo Kenny, pero ¿quién me asegura que se lavó las manos como debe ser?

Mikasa reviró los ojos, Levi siempre ha sido un maniático de la limpieza desde pequeño, por eso mismo tuvo que aprender a cocinar desde muy pequeño, no confiaba en que su tío se lavara las manos como tal, tampoco comía lo que Mikasa preparaba, no es que los despreciaba, aunque nunca lo decía valoraba cuando ellos hacen de comer, pero por seguridad prefiere cocinar él mismo lo suyo, ¿cuántas bacterias puede haber por no lavarse bien las manos?

—Como quieras—respondió Mikasa.

—¿Te irás sola?

—No, Eren vendrá a recogerme.

¿Eren? ¿Enserio ese chico todavía se interesa en recogerla?

Eren Jaeger, el ex novio de Mikasa, a Levi nunca le agradó ese chico, lo veía demasiado estúpido para su gusto, pero tal parece que a las mujeres les gusta o los chicos fríos o los chicos idiotas, y no era que Eren fuera un mal chico, siempre ha sido atento con Mikasa, pero sus notas no eran las mejores, en lo único que es bueno es en deportes, y alguien así no es un buen partido, al menos desde el punto de vista de Levi, pero a pesar de las cosas nunca se metió en la relación, Mikasa siempre ha sido madura y ha sabido controlar la situación, todo salió mal desde que Eren le confesó a la azabache que comenzaba a sentir cosas por su compañera de judo, Annie Leonhart, Mikasa no quería demostrar que eso la quebró, ya que ella sospechaba de eso pero se negaba a admitirlo, Kenny habló con ella diciéndole que un Ackerman no debe estar triste por estupideces, no es el mejor consejo pero al menos eso consoló de alguna manera a la menor, desde ese momento Kenny tiene vigilado a Eren negándole visitar a Mikasa, pero ambos hicieron las pases y se volvieron buenos amigos.

¿Es posible hacerse amigo de una ex pareja? Bueno Levi nunca ha sentido interés en una chica por lo que todavía no puede comprender los temas del amor a pesar de ser una persona adulta.

—Mikasa, Kenny ha dicho que no quiere a ese chico aquí.

—Lo sé, pero descuida no entrará, me esperará afuera.

—De acuerdo, sólo no te dejes atontar de nuevo.

—Descuida, no lo haré.

—Bien, nos vemos en la tarde.

—Nos vemos

Y sin más, el mayor salió de su casa.

El camino no era tan largo, la universidad no quedaba tan lejos, Levi iba en el metro leyendo un interesante libro sobre las torturas de la era medieval, ya saben lo típico.

Pero su lectura fue interrumpida por la molesta voz de una chica que no paraba de hablar, era una voz jodidamente chillona pero dura.

—¡Por fin llegó nuestro momento Moblit! ¡¿Estás listo?!

—S-Sí, pero deberías relajarte Hanji, la gente nos está mirando.

—¡Estoy ansiosa por hacer experimentos! En la preparatoria nos ponían límites ¡Era jodidamente aburrido!

Se podía ver la euforia en la mirada de esa cuatro ojos, era rara, se podía notar que es una mujer pero se veía muy tosca, y jodidamente alta, no tanto, pero más alta que Levi, y eso era suficiente para molestarlo.

Decidió ignorar a esa loca y a su apenado amigo, o quizás novio, quién sabe, no podía importarle menos al azabache, regresó su vista al libro esperando llegar a su destino.

La universidad era enorme, Levi se fijó en el mapa buscando su facultad, y cuando por fin lo encontró sintió mucho movimiento a su lado, miró de reojo.

No puede ser.

—A ver, ¿dónde está la facultad? ¡Mira Moblit! ¡Aquí está! —exclamó emocionada la mujer.

—Muy bien, entonces tenemos que ir allí y…—pero el pobre chico fue interrumpido por la chica de los lentes cuando lo agarró del brazo y lo hizo correr junto con ella.

Bueno, tal parece que esa loca estaría en la misma universidad que Levi, por lo menos no están en la misma facultad, eso es un alivio, detestaría tener que soportar a una chica así.

—Con que aquí estás.

Una voz conocida para el azabache se hizo presente, se dio media vuelta encontrándose con un rubio alto, muy alto maldita sea.

—Llegas tarde Erwin.

—Sólo dos minutos, descuida.

—Como sea, ya encontré la facultad, vámonos ya.

—Muy bien, ¿y qué tal estuvo tu mañana? —preguntó el rubio mientras comenzaban a caminar.

—Hubiera estado bien de no ser por una loca que gritaba cosas sin sentido.

—¿Conociste a una chica?

—No, sólo la vi, pero bueno, no tiene importancia.

—Bueno, vi a Mikasa salir de tu casa con ese chico.

Levi arrugó el entrecejo.

—Lo mejor será que Kenny no lo sepa o buscará a ese idiota hasta su casa, no sería buena idea tenerlo en prisión de nuevo—dijo el azabache.

El resto del día estuvo tranquilo, aunque claro, era normal tener compañeros escandalosos, aunque Levi y Erwin conocieron a un chico más o menos de su nivel según ellos.

Mike Zacharius, un tipo rubio…y alto joder.

Aunque es alguien raro que tal parece que le gusta olfatear a las personas apenas las conoce, pero fuera de eso es un tipo calmado e inteligente, no tardó en llevarse bien con ambos chicos.

Ya era hora de la salida, cada quien tomó su propio camino, Levi iba tranquilamente caminando para tomar el metro de camino a casa cuando de pronto.

—¡Cuidado!

Levi frenó de golpe, desconcertado, buscó a la persona dueña de esa molesta voz.

Debió imaginarlo.

Era esa molesta mujer de lentes.

—Casi pateas a ese tlacuache, se ve herido ¿te imaginas si lo hubieras pateado? ¡Que cruel!

Levi arqueó una ceja, bajó su mirada y en efecto, habá un tlacuache en su camino que parecía herido.

—Parece una rata—dijo el azabache con aburrimiento.

—Rata o lo que sea, lo llevaré a casa—dijo la chica mientras se acercaba al tlacuache para tomarlo entre sus manos.

—¿Lo adoptarás acaso?

—Algo así, pero suelo recoger animalitos de la calle para experimentar con ellos.

—¿Eres una asesina o qué?

—¡No! Jamás les haría daño, trato de ser cariñosa ¡Les compro juguetes!

Levi la seguía mirando con aburrimiento, era molesto ver a una mujer desde abajo, ¿cuánto mide esa cuatro ojos?

—Como sea, no tengo tiempo para esto.

—Oye quita esa cara, asustas al tlacuache con esa mirada de estreñido—dijo de repente la chica.

¿Qué rayos…?

—Yo tendré cara de estreñido, pero tú te ves como si te hubieras aliviado de una diarrea.

—Oh vamos no te amargues, me llamo Hanji Zoe ¿cómo te llamas tú?

Levi arqueó una ceja desconcertado, ¿qué clase de presentación repentina era esa? ¿Y si mejor la deja hablando sola? ¿Esa chica le pareció un fenómeno desde el primer momento en que la vio? Suspiró, podrá ser frío, pero nunca mal educado…bueno sí es mal educado, pero no mala persona.

—Rivaille Ackerman

—¿Rivaille? Que nombre tan raro.

Levi reviró los ojos.

—Dime Levi y listo joder.

—¡Oh mucho mejor! Por cierto, ¿te faltó leche en la niñez?

Una venita apareció en la cabeza de Levi, ¿qué estúpido comentario fue ese?

—Y a ti te seguro te criaron unas jirafas—contraatacó el azabache.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Eso hubiera sido fantástico! Pero lamentablemente no—dijo Hanji decepcionada.

Levi tenía un tic en el ojo, nunca había conocido a una mujer tan rara como esa, tal parece que ama a los animales, pero ¿qué clase de amante de los animales experimenta con ellos? O será que sólo investiga su naturaleza quizás, no importa, esa mujer es un fenómeno.

—No perderé más tiempo contigo—dijo Levi dándose media vuelta.

—¡Oye espera!

—¿Ahora qué quieres?

—¿Eres amigo de Erwin Smith?

Levi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Lo conoces?

—¡Por supuesto! Él fue por un tiempo mi instructor en un gimnasio.

Levi la miró sorprendido (muy levemente sorprendido) es verdad que Erwin fue instructor de un gimnasio por un tiempo, con razón esa mujer se ve tan tosca.

—Pues que pequeño es el mundo—dijo el azabache.

—¿Verdad que sí? ¿No te sientes raro estar a un lado de él? Ya sabes, por la altura.

Esa mujer se estaba ganando una golpiza.

Molesto, Levi se acerca a ella y la toma fuertemente de la solapa mirándola con dureza.

—Mira cuatro ojos no te dejes llevar por el tamaño que tengo la fuerza suficiente para levantarte y lanzarte en el aire.

Hanji parpadeó por unos segundos, pero luego miró a Levi con una extraña sonrisa.

—Tienes poco sentido del humor, vamos anímate, apenas hemos terminado el primer día de clases.

Sin duda esa chica es una fenómeno.

—Tks, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo—dicho eso soltó sin delicadeza a la chica y siguió su camino.

Ninguna chica en su vida se había dirigido a él de esa manera, normalmente siempre lo halagan, lo cual llega a ser muy molesto, pero más molesto era soportar a una chica así, ¿enserio Erwin fue instructor de una loca como esa? Pobre, bueno, ojalá y no la vuelva a ver el día siguiente.

En otra parte, Mikasa iba saliendo de clases, estaba en el patio esperando a Eren quien estaba saliendo de su clase de judo, suspiró, podía imaginárselo feliz de entrenar con Annie, no podía negarlo, aún le dolía, tal parece que Eren vio en esa chica lo que no vio en la azabache.

—¿Estás bien Mikasa?

Mikasa levantó la vista encontrándose con uno de sus mejores amigos, Armin Arlert.

Se levantó de la banquita donde estaba sentada y asintió.

—¿Crees qué…?

—Sí, seguro Eren está platicando con ella.

Armin sonrió con tristeza, Mikasa lo comprendía.

Armin estaba enamorado de Annie y la única que lo sabe es Mikasa, nunca se atrevió a confesarlo en voz alta porque sabía que Eren también está enamorado de la chica, así que prefirió callarlo, sólo confiándoselo a la azabache.

—Armin

—Dime

—¿Qué tiene Annie de especial?

Armin pensó en sus palabras.

—No es como las demás, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero es como si ella escondiera algo, y te sientes cada vez más interesado en ella conforme más intentas conocerla, ella es…especial y fuerte, pero débil a la vez.

Era una explicación extraña, pero cada quien tiene sus razones para sentir algo por otra persona, y Mikasa lo sabía, ella tenía sus razones para amar a Eren.

Luego de unos segundos, por fin visualizan a Eren saliendo del salón.

—Lamento la tardanza chicos.

Mikasa y Armin se miraron, actuando como si nada.

—Descuida, vámonos—dijo Armin.

Y sin más, el trío salió de la escuela.

Levi caminaba tranquilamente a su casa…bueno, realmente no estaba muy tranquilo, la extraña conversación con esa cuatro ojos no podía salir de su cabeza, recordar ese momento seguía siendo raro.

—¿Qué le sucede a esa desquiciada? ¿Se habrá golpeado la cabeza? —susurró Levi—en fin, eso no me interesa.

Y con ese pensamiento, se adentró a su casa.

En otra parte, Hanji apenas salía del laboratorio de la facultad junto con Moblit.

—Bueno por fin hemos curado a este pequeño—dijo mientras acariciaba al tlacuache.

—¿Lo adoptarás Hanji?

—¡Por supuesto!

—¿Y cómo lo llamarás?

Hanji lo meditó por unos segundos hasta que se decidió.

—Keith Shadis

Moblit abrió los ojos con estupor.

—¿Realmente lo llamarás así? Pero creí que…

—Vamos, que él me haya rechazado no significa que olvidara lo que siento por él así de fácil, si no fuera por la diferencia tan grande de edad seguro sí me daría una oportunidad, pero por el momento es sólo un amor platónico.

Moblit la miró con sorpresa, es verdad que estuvo enamorada de su maestro de química en la preparatoria, no era un galán la verdad, sería el último hombre en la tierra en el cual una mujer se fijaría en él, pero Hanji tendrá sus razones para haberse fijado en él.

Los gustos de algunas personas son tan extraños.

**Continuará…**


	2. Fenómeno cuatro ojos

Mikasa y Levi hacían sus deberes en la sala, primer día de clases y ya estaban haciendo sus primeros trabajos, vida universitaria después de todo, Kenny estaba en su oficina mirando videos en su laptop mientras sonreía de una manera extraña, cualquiera diría que está viendo videos obscenos, pero simplemente ve videos graciosos, los Ackerman se caracterizan mucho por sus sonrisas extrañas, era como si sonrieran a la fuerza, pero así es como sonríen.

—¿Qué pasa Levi?

—¿De qué hablas?

—Te he visto pensativo desde hace rato, ¿pasó algo en la universidad?

¿Qué si pasó algo? ¡Claro que pasó algo! Tuvo la conversación más extraña de su vida con una loca cuatro ojos que parece que no tiene sentido común.

—No, no pasó nada.

Obviamente no le contaría eso a su prima, era una historia totalmente extraña con una mujer que apenas y conoce su nombre.

—Si tú lo dices.

—Más importante, ¿cómo te fue en la escuela? ¿Pasó algo interesante?

—No, no pasó nada.

Levi miró de reojo a Mikasa, podía notar en su mirada decepción, suspiró, no iba a sacar a relucir el tema, pero por más que Mikasa lo niegue es obvio que aún tiene sentimientos por ese chiquillo, está claro que no se le puede obligar a nadie a querer a una persona, pero como primo de Mikasa no puede evitar odiar a Eren, incluso si el chico no tiene la culpa de amar a alguien más, es natural que le desagrade, le rompió el corazón a su prima después de todo.

En otra parte, Erwin hacía unas compras para la cena, estaba tranquilo hasta que…

—¡Con que aquí estás!

Erwin volteó sin mostrar sorpresa alguna.

—Vaya, que sorpresa encontrarte.

Hanji lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, era genial ver a un viejo amigo.

—Parece que el destino nos une de nuevo—dijo Hanji.

—Supongo que sí.

—Por cierto, he conocido a tu amigo.

—¿Mi amigo?

—Sí, creo que me dijo que se llama Rivaille.

—Ah, ese amigo.

—Es demasiado serio, tiene una mirada de odiar hasta su propia sombra.

—Digamos que su crianza no fue algo tierno.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Desde pequeño ha sido forzado a entrenamientos duros para sobrevivir en la vida, bueno, es un Ackerman, ellos normalmente son así.

—Ya veo, oye, pero yo también entreno arduamente desde pequeña y no tengo esa cara amargada.

—Tú eres una especie rara que debe ser estudiada.

Hanji lo miró ofendida, ¿por qué todos le dicen eso? Sólo una chica normal que le gusta experimentar con todo lo que se mueva para luego adoptarlos por tres meses y luego llevarlos a su hábitat, ¿qué tiene eso de anormal?

—Como sea, creí que ibas a estudiar en el extranjero—dijo el rubio.

—Bueno, hubo cambio de planes, mis viejos se irán al extranjero, yo preferí estudiar aquí, además Moblit va a estar apoyándome.

—¿A qué? ¿A qué no hagas alguna otra idiotez?

—¡Claro que no!

—...

—…

—…

—Está bien, sí, pero ya no he vuelto a cometer algo como el incidente de aquella vez.

—Mmm bueno, entonces está bien, además Moblit es alguien confiable a comparación de ti.

—Que cruel, no has cambiado ¿eh?

—Lo mismo digo para ti, en fin, debo irme, hoy haré la cena.

—¿Enserio? ¿Qué harás?

—Un platillo extranjero.

—¿Y cómo se llama?

—Se llama "¿qué te importa?"

Hanji lo miró ofendido.

—Que aburrido eres.

Erwin sonrió levemente al ver la mirada decepcionada de la castaña, le causaba gracia lo interesada que podía ser, casi parecía una niña pequeña, excepto por su altura, pues la chica es muy alta después de todo.

—En fin, nos vemos luego—y sin más, Erwin se retiró.

Hanji suspiró, ¿por qué los hombres tienen que ser tan misteriosos? ¿Es para hacerse los interesantes? Bueno entre más misterioso más interesante ¿no? Pero llegaba a ser algo desesperante, ella no podía evitarlo, le encantaba descubrir cosas y la mentalidad de los hombres no es la excepción, ¿cómo piensan? ¿Se masturban a partir de los 14? ¿Por qué llegan al clímax más rápido que las mujeres? ¿Por qué los hombres no menstrúan? ¿Siempre pensarán con la cabeza de abajo? Aunque la ciencia vaya avanzando aún hay cosas que no se pueden explicar, bueno, a excepción de la razón de por qué los hombres no menstrúan, Hanji ya descubrió eso, pero aún hay misterios sin resolver, como el chaparrito enojón que conoció en la salida de la universidad, ¿será así de enojón siempre?

En fin, ya luego investigaría sobre él, mientras tanto se pondrá a investigar sobre el tlacuache que rescató.

Era otro gran día de aprendizaje, Levi caminaba tranquilamente a la entrada de la universidad y…

—¡Hola!

Levi tenía un tic en el ojo, ¿acaso era…?

—¿Qué tal? ¿Hoy amaneciste de buen humor?

—Pues sí, pero ahora estás aquí así que se cagó todo.

Hanji sonreía con una ceja alzada, ¿cómo era posible estar de buen humor, pero tener una cara de orto tremenda, ¿estaba siendo sarcástico o enserio esa es su mirada de alegría? No quería imaginarse cómo sería su cara estando excitado, le bajaría los ánimos a cualquier chica.

—No debes hablar así delante de una chica ¿sabes?

—Tienes razón, pero estoy hablando con un experimento anormal, así que no importa.

—Eres rudo, pero lo tomaré como un halago.

Levi suspiró.

—En fin, el tlacuache ha sido todo un éxito, por fin he comprendido mejor su naturaleza.

—Bien por ti, adiós—Levi estaba comenzando a caminar, pero Hanji lo detuvo tomándolo del brazo.

—¡Oye espera! ¿No quieres saber lo que descubrí?

—No me interesa, ahora suel…

—Cuando se sienten amenazados entran en un "estado de coma" simulando estar muertos y así alejar a sus depredadores, que loco ¿no?

—Cualquier cosa relacionada contigo es una locura, punto.

—También lo tomaré como un halago.

Levi comenzaba a impacientarse, normalmente las chicas son delicadas con una voz tierna y más chaparritas ¿no? ¿Entonces qué clase de fenómeno es esa cuatro ojos? Es jodidamente alta, tiene una voz demasiado grave y cero tierna, aparte de estar súper plana, enserio, la primera vez que la vio podía jurar que era hombre hasta que la escuchó hablar, sí, su voz es muy grave pero se nota lo poco femenino en esa voz, en fin, a una chica así no se le puede tratar con delicadeza así que…

Hastiado, Levi la tomó bruscamente de la solapa mirándola intimidante sorprendiendo a la castaña.

—Tus mierdas no me interesan en lo absoluto así que vete a joder a alguien más y a mí déjame en paz cuatro ojos, ¿quedó claro?

Levi la seguía mirando de manera amenazante, esperando una disculpa de parte de ella, a ver si así dejaría de molestarlo.

Pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeó.

—Para ser tan pequeño tienes demasiada fuerza, tu cara realmente da miedo, aunque parezca que todo el tiempo estás enojado ahora parece que quieres matarme, pero ¿sabes? —seguido de eso Hanji tomó la muñeca de Levi con fuerza, dejando al menor sorprendido—yo no soy débil ¿sabes? Si intentas darme una paliza yo te la devolveré, aunque claramente mi fuerza no se va a comparar con la tuya soy claramente más fuerte que otras chicas.

La única chica que podía igualar su fuerza era Mikasa, ninguna otra chica que ha conocido era tan fuerte como su prima, pero Hanji era la excepción, esa mujer aparte de alta es súper fuerte, y no es que su agarre lastime a Levi, pero el azabache reconocía que esa era una fuerza superior, un puñetazo y fácilmente le deja un moretón.

Levi volvió a su mirada tranquila y soltó a la castaña, quien no dejaba de mirarlo con una sonrisa ¿Qué no se supone que todas las mujeres son femeninas? Incluso Mikasa tiene su lado femenino, pero tal parece, que esa cuatro ojos realmente es un fenómeno.

—Bueno, no eres débil, eso lo reconozco.

—Vaya, gracias.

—Pero sí eres el fenómeno más cagante que he conocido en mi vida.

—Oh vamos, puedo volver tu vida más interesante.

—O más estresante, en fin, ya tengo que irme, adiós—dicho eso Levi comenzó a caminar esta vez sin ser detenido por la castaña.

Hanji lo miraba irse hasta que por fin desapareció de su vista, realmente era un chico amargado, ¿o acaso alguien alegre es capaz de no mostrar ninguna expresión? Excepto cuando se enoja claro, pero eso hacía al pequeño más interesante, le recordaba a Erwin de cierto modo, con la diferencia de que el rubio se mostraba mínimamente más expresivo, pero casi nada, con razón son amigos.

Mientras tanto en la preparatoria, los chicos estaban en hora libre, Mikasa, Eren y Armin platicaban de cosas triviales.

—Chicos iré al baño, ahora vuelvo—dijo Armin, seguido de eso se levantó de su asiento y salió del aula.

Después de hacer sus necesidades, Armin salió del baño tranquilamente, pero cuando salió se encontró con la persona menos esperada.

Annie salía del baño de mujeres que se encontraba al lado del baño de hombres, ambos rubios salieron al mismo tiempo, Armin no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso, nunca había tenido una conversación con Annie y nunca la había sentido tan cerca, normalmente la ve a lo lejos ya que ella se sienta mero atrás y Armin mero adelante o cuando ella entrena, pero nunca había estado cerca de ella y eso que ni siquiera estaba tan cerca de ella, el único que ha platicado con ella es Eren lo cual es un milagro ya que la rubia realmente no es una persona que le interese socializar con otros.

—Hola

Armin abrió sus ojos con estupor, ¿escuchó bien? ¿Annie lo saludó?

—H-Hola Annie

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Eh? Oh, sí, persona, es que…

—Es que qué.

—Nunca me has saludado y…me sorprendí, perdón suena muy tonto.

Annie lo miró fijamente por unos segundos, luego desvió su mirada.

—Está bien, lo entiendo descuida, sólo pensé que…

Armin miró que Annie quería decir algo, pero parecía que la rubia no encontraba las palabras, ¿acaso Annie estaba nerviosa? Lo podía notar en su mirada.

—Olvídalo, perdón por molestarte.

—Espera, no me has molestado, sólo me sorprendí un poco es todo, pero está bien.

—Si tú lo dices.

—De hecho, también me extrañó que comenzaras a socializar más con Eren, digo, es la primera persona con la que has tenido conversaciones largas.

—Él quería aprender judo, y como soy la mejor del club pues me pidió ayuda a mí, de allí comenzamos a conversar más, aunque aún me cuesta tener conversaciones largas.

—No tienes por qué presionarte, tienes derecho a ir a tu ritmo.

—Supongo que tienes razón.

Era tan raro, era la primera vez que ambos rubios tenían una conversación, el corazón de Armin latía con fuerza, no podía evitar sentirse feliz, después de todo, ha estado enamorado de Annie por mucho tiempo, y fue Annie quien lo saludó en primer lugar, eso tenía un gran significado para él.

Pero no podía negar una cosa.

Su mejor amigo también está enamorado de ella.

Eso le bajó los ánimos al rubio, no era capaz de confesar sus verdaderos sentimientos por Eren, él sentía que Eren era mejor opción para Annie que él, pero no podía negar que se moría de ganas por confesarle a Annie sus sentimientos, la única que sabía era Mikasa.

Sacudió su cabeza, no podía continuar, no podía revelarse, no quería echar a perder su amistad con Eren.

—La siguiente clase ya casi va a comenzar, lo mejor es que regresemos a clase—dicho eso, Armin comenzó a caminar rápido alejándose de Annie dejándola desconcertada.

Annie veía a Armin alejarse, era la primera vez que tenía una conversación así y terminaba de esa manera, quizás lo fastidió o algo.

Annie apretó los labios, su corazón latía con fuerza, por fin se había animado a hablarle al rubio, pero tal parece que Armin no está nada interesado en hablar con ella.

La rubia suspiró.

—Este es el resultado, no vale la pena intentarlo—susurró, y sin más, se regresó al salón.

Todo iba bien en la universidad, aunque cierto Ackerman no podía olvidar la conversación con cierta cuatro ojos, la forma en la que ella no se vio intimidada en lo absoluto, cualquier otro hubiera salido corriendo con sólo ver a Levi enojado, los únicos que no le temían eran Kenny, Mikasa y Erwin, pero a ellos los conoce desde hace tiempo y comparten en cierto modo su carácter, pero esa cuatro ojos era diferente, estaba loca y es una anormal, pero no sintió miedo, al contrario, le respondió el ataque al azabache, y aunque su agarre no fue tan fuerte como el de Mikasa, no podía negar que tenía demasiada fuerza en su mano.

Sacudió su cabeza, en primer lugar, es una loca que conoció apenas el día anterior, ¿por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Además, no tenía importancia alguna, si bien no actúa como una fangirl como otras chicas sí es una mujer muy estresante que parece marimacho, de no ser porque se le ven lo más mínimo de pechos y su voz levemente femenina estuviera seguro de que es hombre, se ve muy tosca joder.

—Levi—llamó Erwin sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué?

—Has estado en las nubes por un buen rato, ¿pasó algo?

—Nada que requiera importancia.

—Ya veo, en fin, ayer me pasó algo gracioso.

—¿Qué?

—Tengo entendido que por fin conoces a Hanji Zoe.

Levi levantó una ceja hastiado.

—Sí, esa cuatro ojos es un fenómeno.

—Es verdad, pero te irás acostumbrando a ella.

—No gracias, es muy ruidosa.

—En fin, ayer me la encontré mientras hacía el mandado, no ha cambiado nada desde que dejé de ser su instructor, supongo que ya sabes ese detalle.

—Sí, sé muchos detalles, ¿cómo es que la aguantaste?

—No es mala persona, sólo es demasiado curiosa, pero te encariñas con ella cuando te acostumbras a sus rarezas.

—¿Acaso tú te encariñaste con ese fenómeno?

—Algo así.

—Eso no asegura que yo lo haré, no pienso tener otra conversación con esa loca.

Erwin se encogió de hombros, es gracioso, porque al principio él también pensó en alejarse de Hanji cuando la conoció por primera vez, pero de algún modo comenzó a tomarle cierto cariño, no es mala persona después de todo, sólo está loca.

No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a Hanji en sus primeros días en el gimnasio, se veía llena de energía, aunque no paraba de hacer preguntas sobre la masa muscular, el por qué había que hacer tales ejercicios, en por qué esto, el por qué aquello, en fin, es una chica a la cual le encanta descubrir nuevas cosas, bueno, era parte de su encanto.

Suspiró, tenía que admitirlo, Hanji es única en su especie.

Claro que no iba a esperar a que Levi se acostumbrara a ella, en especial porque odia a las personas ruidosas.

O bueno, nadie sabe lo que depara el futuro, quizás Levi de alguna pueda tener una amistad con Hanji.

Lo que nadie sabe, es todo el círculo amoroso que se avecina para todos.

**Continuará…**


End file.
